High-Field (HF) EPR spin-labeling experiments have been carried out by only a few research groups, primarily because HF EPR instrumentation was not available commercially. Recent announcements of commercial HF EPR spectrometers, 95 GHz in particular, are likely to stimulate more groups to undertake applications of spin labeling method at these frequencies. The purpose of this project is to compare continuous-wave spectra from several selected spin-labeled systems at W-band (94 GHz) with those at the conventional 9.5 GHz (X-band) EPR frequency in order to illustrate the kind of behavior one may expect.